


Best Gift Ever

by ladydragon76



Series: Fascination [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8902390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary: Skywarp meant to surprise Prowl, but Prowl one-upped him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masqueadrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masqueadrift/gifts).



> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Fascination, 13 Days of Yule  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Skywarp/Prowl  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** For Masq! Happy Yule, bb!

It took Skywarp _days_ to find the right tree. Then it took him bribing Jazz _and_ Red Alert to get that tree into the _Ark_. _Then_ it had taken him _hours_ to get the blasted thing set up and stable in the base he'd bribed Scavenger to make him.

But it was all going to be worth it, because this was his and Prowl's first Christmas together as a _real_ couple, and the Autobots seemed to be way into this whole human holiday thing. Skywarp didn't mind at all because it was a ready-made excuse to find ways to surprise his mate and shower him with gifts. Plus, the lights were really pretty.

The last of the tinsel was hastily flung at the tree just as the door lock beeped, and Skywarp spun around even as he shot a signal at the room lights to shut off. Multicolored lights glowed from the tree, the tinsel making it bounce around the room. Prowl's optics went wide as he looked into their quarters, and that slow, soft smile bloomed across his face, making Skywarp's spark sing.

"Surprised?" Skywarp asked, wings wobbling in his excitement.

"Yes, and impressed." Prowl set a stack of datapads on the table by the door and crossed to Skywarp for a warm hug. "It's lovely."

Skywarp beamed and cuddled Prowl close for a few minutes. "I have a present too!" He dropped into a crouch and reached under the low boughs of the tree, pulling out a colorfully wrapped box. "I have, like, twelve, so you can open that one now."

Prowl chuckled as he took the box and backed to their sofa to sit. Skywarp hurried over to join him, fields mingling and Prowl snickering a bit as he carefully peeled the bright paper away. Skywarp bit his lip, smiling, wings twitching as Prowl lifted the lid off the box.

"Oh! My favorites," Prowl said- almost chirped! Skywarp wiggled in place before squeezing his mate close in a hug while one of the treats was quickly consumed. "I have a gift for you too," Prowl said a moment later, passing the box to Skywarp as he stood and retrieved a datapad.

Skywarp traded back the treats for the datapad, looking down at the screen as Prowl perched on the edge of the couch next to him. He bit his lip and frowned a little, trying to figure out just what he was looking at.

"I'm afraid I can't give it to you for another month or so," Prowl said, and Skywarp looked up to see the most hesitant, hopeful expression he'd ever seen on the mech.

Skywarp looked back down, still drawing a blank, but said, "I can wait, but... uh... what is it?"

Here Prowl's smile went wide and bright, and Skywarp felt like the air had been sucked out of his vents. "Our sparkling."


End file.
